


Instinct

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Wonho appreciation [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ITS NOT FAIR, M/M, Soo much showho, Wonho is obsessed with touching Hyunwoo's arm, for real, somebody had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a quick glance down and another back up, he realized Hyunwoo was still staring at him, eyes soft and unjudging. So it took a few seconds, but Hoseok could understand somewhat what Hyunwoo was waiting for him to do.</p><p> </p><p>It was a strangely intimate gesture and it shouldn’t have been that easy for Hoseok to wrap his fingers around Hyunwoo’s bicept and cling…but it was..and he certainly didn’t miss the easy way Hyunwoo turned away from him to talk to one of their managers, hot skin burning feverish against Hoseok's palm.</p><p>Muscle shouldn’t feel this good underneath his palm, especially when it was surrounded by pretty warm tan skin that always seemed to run hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Yup..It had to be done...I went abit overboard with the word count but meh..I like you guys alot.  
> Its imperative that you watch this before reading, because this whole thing was based off of this glorious fancam: https://twitter.com/ultrashownu/status/741512143674183680

It’s always amazed him in a strange way..the feel of hard muscle beneath his finger tips. He hated the overly soft gentle feeling of cotton pads and silk but muscle was different.

 

It was firm and smooth, with bumps and harsh ridges from of years of life, something with a pulse underneath it that Hoseok wanted to be enveloped in.

 

He figured getting himself to the gym would be a good start satiate his craving, and yeah he started bulking up around their first comeback in 2015, underneath his skin stretched with new growth and sudden firmness that would sometimes be masked by the pale color of his skin showing less cuts of muscle than of someone else who had more of a bronze to their skin…someone like Hyunwoo.

 

But that never deterred him from working out like a deranged prisoner.

 

Atleast not until the company decided to have them comeback with a choreo that would have him and Hyunwoo side by side doing some sort of mix between a body roll and grind with backless shirts that fangirls would swoon over as they watch the ripple of smooth skin and muscle in coordination with the dangerous sway of hips.

 

Being next to Hyunwoo so often Hoseok found himself at intervals being confused and awestruck by their size difference.

 

Sure Hyunwoo had always seemed to have a lot of mass over him, but not this much that he could remember..Had Hyunwoo been working out too? What was his secret? And why was Hoseok suddenly wondering what Hyunwoo’s muscle’s would feel like under his fingertips?

 

His curiosity came undone at the most random times… For god’s sake they were standing in a damn hotel lobby but Hoseok’s instinct at the moment apparently had involved latching onto Hyunwoo’s arm, palm smoothing up the bulk of muscle, eyes entranced by the way his muscle would shift in his hand: neither of them even taking any notice of the camera videotaping behind them.

 

Hoseok only snapped out of it when the bulk in his hands suddenly flexed and the body heat next to him seemed even closer than before.

 

Looking up he should’ve expected the curious look on Hyunwoo’s face that stared back at him. And that was just like Hyunwoo..expression soft and open with a small almost not there smile as he glanced down at where Hoseok had his fingertips digging into the exposed skin of his arm.

 

This was…embarrassing to say the least..touching Hyunwoo like this wasn’t exactly part of his daily routine, _hell they barely touched each other at all_ , unless a few shoulder bumps counted for anything.

_Oh shit….._

Yeah Hoseok is pretty sure his ears are burning pink but he masks the small flustered expression on his face with a small clear of the throat, still confused as to how Hyunwoo could just stand there and let him feel up his arm as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“….Flex your arm to the side..” He said in a small voice, swallowing thickly when Hyunwoo’s dark eyes calmly and softly tracked his every move, his feeling and emotions masked over and reminding Hoseok of the fact that reading Hyunwoo was damn near impossible eighty percent of the time.

 

But Hyunwoo of course complied, looking down at his arm and watching as it brushed against his tank top before flipping it around so that his elbow jutted outwards as he flexed a bit. No emotions in his face even when he glanced down at Hoseok, eyes following the thick line of his neck as Hoseok swallowed a bit unevenly before meeting his gaze.

 

Moments later Hoseok nearly stumbles back in surprise when Hyunwoo thrusts his arm back into Hoseok’s space just a centimeter from his chest and where it had originally been.

 

With a quick glance down and another back up, he realized Hyunwoo was still staring at him, eyes soft and unjudging. So it took a few seconds, but Hoseok could understand somewhat what Hyunwoo was waiting for him to do.

 

It was a strangely intimate gesture and it shouldn’t have been that easy for Hoseok to wrap his fingers around Hyunwoo’s bicept and cling…but it was..and he certainly didn’t miss the easy way Hyunwoo turned away from him to talk to one of their managers, hot skin burning feverish against Hoseok's palm.

 

 _Now_ this became a normal apart of Hoseok’s day after that particular occurrence..doesn’t matter where in the world they are, as long as he’s next to Hyunwoo he has a clingy hand wrapped around Hyunwoo’s bicep so easily accessible with the hot humid summer whether that forced them all to prance around in sleeveless shirts (much to the delight of their fans).

 

Muscle shouldn’t feel this good underneath his palm, especially when it was surrounded by pretty warm tan skin that always seemed to run hot.

 

It doesn't seem to bother Hyunwoo who never questions why he is the direct object of Hoseok’s slight obsession. He would only ever smile, a bit of a tickle racing down his skin as pale finger tips dance up and down his arm in firm excitable grippy handed motions.

 

Of course this didn’t go unnoticed by the other members. Especially Minhyuk and Changkyun who stood at the kitchen in their dorm at the very end of the day on the verge of going to their respective rooms as they each waited their turns to shower. But they couldn’t help but stare at the two oldest sunk heavily into the couch, leaning easily against each other.

 

Hyunwoo was lightly sweaty, the neck of his shirt constantly sticking to his collar bones even as he shifted closer, putting his legs up on the couch and turning sideways so Hoseok could get a better grip on his arm.

 

 He was engrossed in his phone, probably texting one of his cousins.

 

Hoseok on the other hand had blonde tips of hair sticking to his forehead probably tickling his eyelashes as he reached for the remote at the end of the couch to turn the television on, tossing it behind him when he was done, his other hand latched around Hyunwoo’s arm, fingertips lightly pinching and easily smoothing down the skin given to him.

 

Jooheon trudged into the living room, body heavy and tired, hair still wet from his shower as he looks up and snickers, gaining the attention of at least Hoseok who looked away from the television to raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Yah..you’re dripping water onto the ground dry your hair Jooheon-ah..”  He voiced out, gaining the attention of Hyunwoo who looked up at him then over to Changkyun and Minhyuk who stood staring at them from the kitchen.

 

Jooheon blinked his eyes a few times before unwrapping the towel from around his neck and roughly drying his hair as he walked around the table in the middle of the room to get to the other side of the couch before plopping himself down with a tired sigh.

 

“So…are you guys dating or what?” It was straight to the point in that teasing tone of his, blocking out the soft sounds of the television.

Hoseok scrambled to move away from Hyunwoo, because _what the fuck?_

 

His expression must have been on par with his thoughts because Jooheon was staring at him with a weird expression before glancing over at Hyunwoo who cleared his throat before sitting up as well.

 

“Why would you think that Jooheon-ah?” Someone had to say it and Hoseok was thankful it was Hyunwoo in the calmest nonchalant way possible that only he would be.

 

At this point Minhyuk stuck his head out of the kitchen.

 

“Please say yes..I got thirty bucks on you two getting together by the end of the week.”

 

“Minhyuk REALLY??!” Hoseok is sure he screeches, about ready to pick up the remote and chuck it at his head, but that’s before Jooheon grabs it so that it’s out of reach, which makes Hoseok nervous with all the attention that’s on him.

 

“Hyung its okay if you guys are dating.. we’ve..we’ve noticed things between you two have changed..” Changkyun says as he steps out from the kitchen, his voice soft and sure.

 

Hoseok shakes his head, his mouth on the verge of forming words as Hyunwoo’s gaze snaps towards the youngest who stands besides Minhyuk looking between them curiously..

 

“What are you talking about..? “

 

_Why would they think that he’s dating Hyunwoo? Just because he likes to….touch him..ohh..okay but nah…he just likes to feel Hyunwoo’s arm because it’s warm and comfortable and sturdy and the way he stares at him when he does it is just….Oh fuck..ok…maybe..maybe…Do I even want to date Hyunwoo..?_

 

He hopes nobody can hear his inner turmoil, which is obviously not possible, but with the way his face begins to burn with a flush, he’s not so sure anymore. Quickly he jumps up onto his feet, eyes dancing around the room at all the faces staring at him.

 

“You look at Hyung like he’s the moon and the stars..” Jooheon speaks up, staring pointedly at Hyunwoo who meets his gaze with a sort of strange hesitancy before looking away and up at Hoseok.

 

"And you know we we'rent kidding when we voted Wonho as the "thing" you're most interested in at the showcase right Hyunwoo-Hyung?" Minhyuk chuckles towards Hyunwoo with a small smile, only to have it dissipate when Hyunwoo looks at him almost helplessly.

 

At this point everyone in the room besides the two in question are thinking the same thing.

 

_Man these two are dense_

 

 And at the same time all of them are looking on curious, but when Hoseok looks down at Hyunwoo he’s met with nothing but an open easy expression, almost like he’s saying : _Whatever you want I want it too._

 

And that’s probably the scariest thing to think about; that someone you’ve known for so long, that you’ve worked side by side with for years maybe thinks about kissing you flush on the lips or dreams about what it would be like to have you under him panting and arching up into his touch for more.

 

Instinctively Hoseok puts his fingers over his lip, his face too hot to be standing in the dead center of the room. He can’t take this anymore…he can’t breathe..he needs to get out _now_.

 

He bolts for the door, quickly slipping on a pair of sneakers and ignoring the calls of everyone in the living room as he jolts to his feet and out the through the open door, only slightly pausing when he looks back and see’s Hyunwoo walking towards him.

 

“Hoseok..Hoseok…wait-“

 

He only gives him a sorry look before shutting it. From the kitchen Changkyun sighs, listening to his Hyung’s footsteps wafting down the outside hallway before disappearing into silence.

 

Of all places to go, the gym Hoseok felt was the safest, even being this late in the night the gym was open 24/7.

 

There were familiar faces that greeted him and surprisingly, Seungcheol of all people had greeted him when he decided to hit the weights.

“Cheol…what are you doing here soo late..?” He had asked, looking around the room to realize they were the only ones in this part of the gym.

Seungcheol dropped the fifty pounds in his hands down onto the ground with a heavy sound then ran a hand through his sweaty hair as he stared after his hyung.

 

“I could ask you the same thing Hoseok-hyung..” His voice becoming louder and louder as he came closer, plopping a heavy hand on his Hyung’s shoulder with a smile before dropping it immediately upon sensing the tense nervous energy leaking throughout the room.

 

So he decided to speak up, trying to sound as soothing as he could when he pointed to a few weights while he spoke.

 

A silent _lets lift some weights and talk about it._

“We have a lot of time in-between comeback’s..two thirds of the day is practice and the rest of the day is free for us most of the time..What about you..? You okay Hyung..?”

 

Hoseok breathes out shakily, nodding before stretching his arms out as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

 

“I..I don’t know..I just..can I ask you something Cheol…?” He asks, picking up a 15 pounder to start as a warm up, lifting them up to his chest as the long muscles in his back begin stretching to accommodate the newfound weight in his hands.

 

Seungcheol sits on a bench and looks up at him with a nod.

Hoseok breathes out heavily with the movement of his arms, eyes focused on the ground before meeting Seungcheol’s eyes in the mirror.

“Have you ever wanted something without even knowing-eug!!” He grunts midsentence as he switches to 25 pounds and the resistance in his muscles kicks up.

 

“And..then when you have the chance to have it-eug!...You have…. no idea what to do..?” His voice is soo soft towards the end Seungcheol struggles to hear him, so he stands and cups his hands around Hoseok’s elbows, spotting him when Hoseok seems to struggle with his words and the weight.

 

It’s offbeat for Hoseok that the weight feels extremely heavy today when normally he would skip straight into something heavier. But for some reason he felt like his arms were about to fall off.

 

He breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt hands support his movement. Looking up he met Seungcheol’s soft pitying gaze before they parted, Hoseok gently putting the weights down to relax the slightly strained muscles near his shoulders.

 

“I felt that all the time before I got with Jeonghannie…” He crouches to his knees, hand on Hoseok’s wrist to pull him to sit down on the floor with him.

Hoseok lands next to him with a tired groan, but looks at him with a surprised expression.

 

“Seriously…? I thought the feeling was natural and mutual between you two before you started dating..all you had to do was say yes when he asked you to be his boyfriend..”

 

Seungcheol laughs, playfully lightly punching his hyung in the shoulder. Hoseok finding a bit of joy in their banter, flicking Seungcheol’s ear in retaliation.

 

“Ow..Damn Hyung you remember my whole dating life better than I do myself..but..but it definitely was’nt as smooth as you think.” His expression changes, the laugh dying on his lips, a neutral expression replacing it.

 

“Come on..tell me about it.....please..?..”

 

Seungcheol meets his gaze, under eyes a bit dark, lips pursed before he opens his mouth to speak.

 

“When he confessed, internally I was bubbling with excitement, nervous energy and maybe even a bit of relief..but I..suddenly instead I felt lost like I didn’t know what to do with myself..I mean..he wanted me..and I wanted him..but I did’nt know what to do with myself.”

 

Hoseok chuckled carefully; elbowing Seungcheol in the ribs to emotionally detach himself a bit…he didn’t want Seungcheol reliving overwhelming emotions on his account.

 

Seungcheol shivers a bit, looking over at him with a small smile.

 

“Long story short I realized that I should **give into my instincts and just say I want you more than anything** …And that’s what I did..”

 

Hoseok made a faux disgusted noise in the back of his throat with a smile, laughing when Seungcheol pushes him over and he lands on the ground in heap of giggles.

 

“Yah that’s…that’s disgustingly cute Cheol-ah!!”

 

“Yeah, Yeah I pour my heart out and you do nothing but laugh…I’m hurt hyung.” He jokes, playing with the tips of his nails as he gave his hyung a teasing smile.

 

“Come on..lets finish our reps then we can bond over some ramyun..my treat..huh?” He tries to pacify, anything that would keep him from having to go home and face Hyunwoo at this point he would indulge himself in.

 

Happily Seungcheol nods, getting up on his feet with a smirk, especially when out of the corner of his eyes he sees Hyunwoo standing outside the door quietly, a finger to his lips.

 

He looks between Hoseok who’s started back at the weights and Hyunwoo who slowly creeps into the room.

 

“You know Hyung..maybe..maybe you should give into your instincs too..you know just say yes..” He says, looking at Hyunwoo from over his shoulder as he speaks, at the same time picking up a small weight, one he can easily slip out of the room with before Hyunwoo gets any closer.

 

Hoseok glares at the ground as the full weight in his hands is lifted up to his shoulders then down to his hips.

 

“Yeah..Yeah…I probably should..”

Somewhere in-between his response and the next two minutes Seungcheol slips out of the room while Hoseok is completely concentrated on his reps. He goes to lift up one last time and he looks to the side only to realize then that Seungcheol is no longer in the room, but someone else is…

 

Looking up in the mirror Hoseok feels his arms go weak again when Hyunwoo’s face is suddenly behind him, staring from over his shoulder.

He shrieks, startled beyond compare because _when the fuck did Hyunwoo even get here??????_

 

“H-Hyunwoo??”

 

The weights came tumbling out of his hands before he even had a chance to think and waaay before he could’ve reacted.

 

Immediately arms wrap around his middle and he’s yanked backwards and out of the way of the falling weights that land in a large painful sounding clunk against the ground.

 

Hoseok is breathing hard now, holding his shaking hands in front of him before slowly dropping them and fully falling back onto Hyunwoo who holds onto him tightly, chest hot against Hoseok’s back.

 

They stand there for a minute, breathing eachother’s air living in eachother’s warmth until Hyunwoo steps around so that they could face each other, surprised by how faint Hoseok is looking.

 

_He shouldn’t be looking this scared and shaky_

 

“You okay Hoseok-ah..?” He’s the first to speak up, grabbing one of Hoseok’s hands when they seem less jittery.

 

Their gazes meet and all Hoseok can do is nod, but moments later shakes his head when Hyunwoo begins to step back.

 

“Don’t-“

Hyunwoo retracts his motions going back to their original positions, his arms hands just slipping to Hoseok’s hips instead, raising an eyebrow as he does so.

 

_Give into your instincs..just say that I want you_

 

They’re so close now and yeah he’s overwhelmed, he feels more skittish than when he had stood on a stage to battle for a place in Monstax X two years ago….But Hyunwoo is staring into his eyes with that same look as earlier, and he can feel Hyunwoo’s heart thud through his chest, just as unstrung as his own.

 

**_Whatever you want I want_ **

 

And so he gives into his instincts, hands curling into the front of Hyunwoo’s shirt to yank him forwards for a hard fast kiss, that slows down into something slower and more enjoyable like the buzz you get after a few drinks.

 

_Holy shit why hadn’t I thought of this before?_

 

His fingers are threaded in Hyunwoo’s hair quickly, tugging as Hyunwoo’s hands skip under his shirt to grip into the skin his hips, tongue sliding into his mouth softly, working through him liked he wanted to erase the last few weeks of tortuous pent up emotions between them.

 

Hoseok finds himself backed up against the mirror, one of his hands sliding down Hyunwoo’s neck and past his shoulder to grip a firm and overly heated bicep and squeeze, which makes them both part for air.

 

It was almost too natural between them..like they’d been doing this for a while, like they were destined to stay entwined with each other..and truly Hoseok wishes that they had gotten to this sooner.

 

Hyunwoo takes just half a step back, Hoseok looking up at him with a dazed look in his eyes.

 

“Wait-Wait..so should I be calling you my.. _boyfriend_ now?” His voice breaks mid-sentence and Hoseok laughs breathlessly, hands playing with the hair at the base of Hyunwoo’s neck.

 

His smile is so breathtaking and Hyunwoo finds himself following along because he wants nothing more than to drown in Hoseok at this point.

 

“Yes Son Hyunwoo…boyfriend..dating..partners..whatever you call it.. _I just want you_.” He leans in, kissing the side of Hyunwoo’s lip with a giggly smile as Hyunwoo had on his infamous eye smile that lit up his features in beautiful warmth just before leaning down and swooping Hoseok up into another slow soft kiss that left Hoseok's skin burning where Hyunwoo's rough fingers gripped onto his hips softly.

 

The words were easier to say than what he thought they would be.. _maybe it truly was instinct to love Son Hyunwoo._

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments...? What did you guys think? Is anybody out there? lol


End file.
